I'm Sorry
by Virg
Summary: SET DURING SEASON 7: Daniel’s just ‘descended’ and Sam’s mad he never visited her while he was ascended. Here’s the reason why.. SG1 oneshot fic


**I****'m sorry**

**SET DURING SEASON 7:** Daniel's just 'descended' and Sam's mad he never visited her while he was ascended. Here's the reason why..

My 1st SG1 one-shot fic. Hope ya'll like!

* * *

Daniel sat in the mess hall, eating his lunch alone. He'd pondered on whether there was jello wherever he'd ascended to. As usual, Daniel copped a bruised noggin' a few days ago on one of their missions. He laughed to himself as he remembered Dr. Fraser discharging Daniel (more like kicking him out) of the infirmary two days early because he'd started stealing jello from the other patients.

Daniel watched as Sam entered the mess hall. His eyes locked onto hers for a brief moment as she saw he was in the mess hall also. But her gaze quickly averted and he watched as she grabbed her lunch and sat with Siler. She'd been doing this for a week now. At first Daniel thought that she was mad at something Jack had done, but he changed his theory when he realized it was _he_, not Jack, that she was ignoring. It had to stop. He didn't do anything wrong. Was it something he didn't do?

Daniel finished his meal and headed to his study. He wanted to approach Sam sometime soon and figure out why she was ignoring him, but he didn't want to do it in the mess hall. He had to wait until she was alone.

It wasn't until 11:37pm when Daniel realized he'd been so immersed in working out translations at his desk, that he didn't realize everyone had gone home and that yet again he was all alone with nothing but the night-time skeleton crew at their respective posts. It was a bad habit, as Jack called it, and he knew if he stil had a wife to go home to, she'd be complaining that he spent too much time on the base. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. They His eyes felt sore and dry from all the reading. He placed his glasses back on and stood from his chair. He bookmarked the page he was on and picked up his jacket. He'd done enough translating for one night. It was time to head home so his apartment.

As Daniel headed towards the elevator, he saw a light coming from Sam's lab. Was she working late also? Maybe she left a light on? Daniel headed towards her lab to investigate. Inside, he found Sam, typing away furiously at her laptop.

"Hey," He said, crossing his arms and casually leaning on the doorframe.

Sam looked up from her laptop. "Hey," she replied quickly and returned to her typing, not even averting her eyes from her laptop.

He waited for a minute, hoping she'd stop typing. She didn't.

Daniel bowed his head and looked at Sam over the tops of his round glasses. "Have I done something wrong?" He asked, his lips pursed in anticipation for the answer to the question he'd been avoiding for a while now.

This time, Sam actually stopped typing and looked up from the laptop. "What do you mean?" _Sprung!_

Daniel noticed that she didn't actually answer his question. He lifted his head back up to it's normal position and lifted himself off the doorframe, uncrossing his arms. "Why are you ignoring me?" he asked, hoping to get a different response.

"Don't worry. It's nothing," Sam replied. She went back to typing.

Daniel, being the diplomat that he was, had had enough with these games Sam had been playing. They were best friends for more than 6 years now and they'd usually been able to talk about anything to each other. So why was she being so stubborn? He walked into the room and placed his jacket on the workbench next to her laptop. He stood across the desk from Sam and closed the laptop on her, making sure he gave her enough time to move her fingers away before they were mooshed.

"Hey!" Sam looked up angrily at Daniel. "That was some very important work!" she complained.

"It can wait, Sam," Daniel replied quietly, but with all seriousness. "Why are you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?" he asked again.

Sam's angry expression change, and turned into a more sad face. She looked away, as if suddenly feeling like it was a stupid reason. "Why didn't you visit me?" she asked quietly, still not looking at Daniel.

Daniel had no idea what she was talking about. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I've been finishing off the translations from P3-X…"

Sam finally looked at him as she cut him off, "No, not that. I mean when you were ascended. You visited the Colonel and Teal'c, but why not me?" She asked.

Daniel still had no memory of his ascended days, but he wished he did so he could answer her question. "Sam, you know I don't remember anything from-"

"Then guess!" she cut him off again. This time her hands flew up into the air above her head with her outburst.

Daniel put his hands in his pockets, unsure how to answer the question whe he had no memory of that time. "Maybe.. you didn't need any help. Jack was captured, Teal'c was dying.," he explained, remembering the things Teal'c had told him when he descended.

Sam began crying. It's not something Daniel had seen her do for a very long time. She was always trying to play the strong woman. He hated to see her cry, especially when it was because of something he did. "Well, maybe I wasn't captured by Baal or dying on a Goa'uld planet, but I still needed you!" She choked back the tears, saying it a little more louder than she hoped.

Daniel was taken back from her words. "Sam, I.."

Sam got up off her stool and turned around, fearing what would happen if Daniel knew she was crying. Her hopes that Daniel would just drop the conversation and leave the room were shattered when she felt his large hands on her shoulders. "Hey," Dan said quietly as he moved his hands to hug Sam from behind. "I'm sorry if you felt a little left out," Dan said, his hot breath on Sam's ear without knowing it.

The warmth of his breath on her ear made Sam tingle all over without realizing it. She felt like she could just melt in his arms, but she brought herself back to reality and tried to shake Daniel's large arms off her smaller frame. "It's okay," She replied, like when a child is still mad but tries to play nice anyway. Sam was glad when Daniel responded to her moving away by letting her go. Sam turned around to face Daniel. "Can I please get back to work now?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrows in the way that said 'can you get out of the way so I can sit at my desk again?'

Daniel nodded, knowing from experience that you don't get in the way of Sam and her work. He took a step to the side to give her room to get back to her seat. Sam gave him a weak smile, thinking that she was home free, and able to get back to work to get her mind off things.

Just as Sam was about to get to her chair, Daniel realized something and side-stepped again and got in her way again. Not leaving himself much room between the chair and Sam, his body brushed up against Sam's. Having bumped into Daniel, Sam felt like she was going to fall backwards from the rebound, but Daniel caught her by grabbing at her arms to steady her. "Sorry," He said goofily as he left her go once she'd regained her balance. "Just one question.." Dan said slyly, raising his eyebrows as he looked down at her through his round-rimmed glasses. "What did you mean when you said that you needed me?"

Sam's eyes widened. Cat's out of the bag now. But she still tried to hide it. "I needed you.. as my friend. We all thought you weren't coming back! So I wasn't sure whether to mourn for you or what!?" Sam said speedily, her eyes still wide open like a deer in the headlights.

Daniel smirked at Sam's attempt to look casual. The woman had endured all kinds of torture and interrogations with calm collectiveness. But one question brought all those walls down and she was standing there, all exposed and Daniel could read her like a book. She liked Daniel. A little more than she should.

Daniel raised his hands up and brushed the back of Sam's arms with his fingertips. Sam looked confused, yet aroused at the same time at the touch of his fingers. "You like me.." Daniel said with a big grin on his face. His fingers, having run their way up and down Sam's arms twice now, were making their way to her shoulder, then her neck, then slowly cupping her face.

"Dan.." Sam said, still confused about what was going on.

"I may not remember why I didn't visit you," He explained with that deep calm of his voice. Their blue eyes met each other and Daniel explained, "But if I had to guess right now, I'd say that I was probably with you the whole time I wasn't helping Jack and Teal'c. But I don't think I'd let you know I was there with you.."

Sam, still standing there like a shocked dummy, finally asked, "Why? Why wouldn't you let me know you were there?"

Daniel smiled in a sad way. As if he were finally opening his eyes to the fact that his preconceptions of his relationship to Sam were totally wrong. "Because I would have been afraid that you would realize I was there because I.." Daniel smiled, all embarrassed like a teenage boy, "Like you."

Sam, still shocked that Daniel had held the same feelings for her, made her feel like such an idiot for ignoring him all this while. "I'm sorry for ignoring you," she said looking away because she was embarrassed.

"It's okay."

**THE END**

**author's notes** BUM BUM BAAAHHHH!!! Oh! I could so end this with a kiss, but let's do something different and leave the rest of the fluff to your own imagination!!! I know it was fluffy- and that's my first fluff fic, but please be gentle as you review:D thanks for reading!


End file.
